


I Don't Hate You

by thisismyguiltypleasureokay



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismyguiltypleasureokay/pseuds/thisismyguiltypleasureokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru notices, by coincidence, that Rin is going for late night swims on the islands swimming facility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter is Fluff, second chapter comes the smut.

Haru was looking through the window to the islands swimming facility. He was hiding, so no one could see him. Not from outside and not from inside.  
It was nighttime and it was the third day of Iwatobi Swim Clubs training camp.  He had come to watch every night since they arrived.

Haru sighed, looking at the figure flying through the water down in the facilities pool. He didn’t understand how Rin could be like he was: hostile and selfish, only thinking about winning, not for once enjoying the water. Not like Haru did. Rin hadn’t always been like that, Haru thought. When they were kids he loved water just as much as Haru did. That had been the thing that made them friends.

As Haru watched Rin, he realized that that fact had never changed, he still loved the water. Rin looked relaxed and comfortable down there, almost peaceful. He wasn’t lit by the same energy he usually was surrounded by. It was just him and the water. He would probably kill anyone who would witness this soft side of him.  
Haru wanted to join him, but he couldn’t. Rin hated him too much, for that to ever be a possibility.

-X-

On the first day of their arrival to the island, they had discovered that Rin was there too. They had all decided to go and watch Samezuka Swim Team train.

It had only been a brief moment, but Haru managed to fall in love with the beautiful pool, before leaving for the camp beside the ocean. Haru couldn’t stop thinking about the big blue pool and how much he wanted to swim there.

That meant that Haru now was lying awake and waiting for Nagisa to fall asleep. Luckily for him Nagisa fell asleep few moments after they had crawled into their tent.  
Haru had feared that Nagisa, like the airhead he was, wanted to stay up all night to talk and have fun.

Haru, who only slept in a pair of shorts, hurried outside the tent. Nagisa was a heavy sleeper, so he didn’t wake up, fortunately. Haru didn’t want to explain what he was about to do. The sky was clear and the air was nice. Not too hot or too cool.

As he walked towards the indoor swimming facility he thought about how he would just take a look at the pool and if he wanted to, maybe try to sneak in and have a little swim.

When he came up to the window, he was surprised to see that someone was already swimming. The person was racing himself.

Haru kept watching the person. He was really obvious in the window and if the person had looked up for only a short moment, he would have been seen. Haru speculated who it could be when he noticed that the person had red hair. He could have kicked himself, who else would it be, but Rin. Now it was excluded that he could sneak in, not when Rin was there.

It surprised him that Rin would sneak in, in the middle of the night, to train. Was he really that desperate to beat Haru?

Rin must have felt that he was being watched, because he turned around, so he could look up at the windows. Haru had only found the spot a few seconds before Rin turned around. The spot was perfect; he was in a bush on his knees, with perfect view to the entire pool.

Rin took a few lanes in an incredibly fast speed, which Haru couldn’t look away from.  
Then he slowed down and Rin was just lying in the water, drifting. His eyes were closed and he made small movements with his hands so that he would not sink. 

Haru got up and walked back to the tent, when Rin got up from the water to go shower. He smiled, it had felt that he had been with the Rin he used to know, it had almost been like when they were kids, except for Rin not knowing about it.

The next day, Haru repeated his trip. Haru told himself that, he just wanted to see the pool and that he would sneak in to have a swim if there wasn’t anyone. The chances of Rin being there 2 days in a row were too much to be expected. 

When he arrived, a tiny bit nervous, for reasons he wasn’t sure of, Rin was in the water again.

Rin was also repeated last night. He started by racing himself and thereafter just relaxing in the water, while he sometimes looked around, like he was checking that no one saw him. Haru placed himself in the spot, just wanting to watch the water.

The third day, Haru went again. This time he didn’t even try to tell himself it was for the water. He came only to watch Rin, who looked majestic while he was swimming.

How Haru wished it was him, down in the water.  
For a moment Haru drifted away in thoughts. Rin looked so happy down there. Haru hadn’t seen him like that, since before he went to Australia. Why couldn’t they still be friends, why had he won their last race and hurt Rins feelings? Maybe if Rin would win their next race, then they’ll maybe become friends again.

Haru looked up, to see that the pool was empty. He hadn’t even seen Rin get out of the water, he had been too far away in his own head.

He got up and started walking back to the tent, shoulders hanging. He was sad because things were so difficult between them.

He turned around the corner of the swimming facility just as Rin exited the building. Haru turned around and hoped Rin hadn’t seen him.

“Haru?” Rins voice sounded. Too late, Haru turned around to face Rin, who was walking towards him.

“Rin” Haru stated, trying to look like he was busy.

“What are you doing here? Gou said you guys were down by the beach” His face went from surprised to angry in a matter of seconds.

“I couldn’t sleep. Went for a walk” Haru was getting nervous. Rin had always been able to see through his lies and although Rin have changed, he doubted that he had changed that much.

“You’re the one right?” he shouted, face radiating anger.

“The on what?” Haru asked confused, trying to have a neutral face.

“The one who’s been watching. I’ve felt it. It’s you isn’t it?” Rin moved closer to Haru. Eyes shooting daggers.

So Rin had noticed. That’s what all the looking around had meant, but he still hadn’t seen Haru.

Haru was about to answer when Rin continued “It’s some creepy thing, where you watch the water, right?  You’re so weird Nanase. Are you getting off by watching the water?” Rin was mocking him now.

Haru was too stunned to answer. Rin Tsk’ed and started to walk away.

Haru watched Rins back as he walked away and decided that this would be the end of their rivalry.  He ran up to Rin and made him stop by placing himself in front of him and putting one hand on his chest.

Rin looked down on the hand on his chest and up on the face right in front of him. He grabbed Harus arm, by the wrist and removed it from him, beginning to walk passed him. But Haru just took a step to the side, so Rin couldn’t get away.

“You’re wrong” Haru said quietly, voice just trembling a little. Rin looked surprised, bet he wasn’t used to get told he was wrong.

“It’s not the water. It’s you” Haru looked at Rins face, to see the reaction.

His face showed a brief moment of surprise and disbelief, until he got his face under control and showed a frowning face full of mockery.

“Oh, so you get off by watching me?” He laughed out loud “I would never have thought of you like that Haru-Chan”

He added Haru-Chan to add injury to the insult. He knew that Haru hated the annoying nickname Nagisa had given him back when they were kids. He decided that, it wasn’t worth being bothered about right now.

“No, Rin. That’s not it. Yes I’ve been watching you, but only because you looked like the old you. The one I knew from when we were kids. You were smiling.” Haru took a deep breath.

“It was nice.” They were standing close.

Rin frowned even more than before. “Don’t you ever say that again! I’m not like I was back then. I’m stronger and I _will_ beat you!” Without knowing it, Rin had moved himself even closer to Haru, they stood so close, their feet touched.

“Rin, I don’t care about that. I just want to swim with you again. Be your friend. I’m sorry that I hurt you”

Haru didn’t move, he looked Rin in the eye. Let him know how he felt.

Rin startled Haru by leaning closer and kissing him, softly on the lips. When Rin broke the kiss, he was scarlet red in the face.

Haru lifted his fingers to the lips as to see if they were still there.

“Why?” He asked silently. He couldn’t fathom what and why that had happened.

“Because I wanted to, because you were cute and because you needed to shut the fuck up”

They stood in awkward silence for a while.

“Rin. Do you like me?” Haru finally broke to silence. They hadn’t moved, so they still were very close.

They looked at each other, both blushing.

“No. I Just wanted you to stop talking” He looked away.

The thing with Rin and Haru was, that Rin could always tell when Haru lied. But Haru could also tell whenever Rin didn’t tell the truth or was hiding something and that was exactly what he did now.

“Do you hate me?” Haru looked down on his feet, don’t wanting to hear the answer.

Silence.

More silence.

“No.” was the mumbled answer from Rin.

“Then why?”

“I want to hate you, Haru. I want to hate you so much. You’re perfect, everybody loves you. You don’t even have to try. I want to hate you, because you’re everything that I want to be. But I don’t. Okay? I don’t hate you” There was anger in his voice and embarrassment for saying that.

“I don’t hate you either” Haru moved closer and took both Rins hands in his. Rin tried to break free of the grip, but his heart wasn’t with his action and he gave up and let their hands weave together.

They would probably never admit anything more than that.

This time it was Haru who leaned in for the kiss.  
They were still holding hands and the kiss was nice. Haru had never been kissed so carefully before.

Rin removed his hands from Harus and placed it on his neck, pulling him closer.  
Haru shivered, he was still only wearing his shorts. He didn’t want to make unnecessary noise, which could have woken up Nagisa, so he had gone without his shirt.

Rin led his hand down to Harus bare chest and gently pushed him away.

“Come again tomorrow?” Rin whispered in Harus ear, just before leaving. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Faster Haru!” Gou screamed from the beach.

His concentration lacked, he was still in shock by last night’s events and he was nervous about going back to Rin tonight. He was falling behind the others, even further than Rei, who still was lacking.

“Rei you did well today!” Gou praised when they got into shore. He got a weird look and a “You will do better tomorrow” from her.  
Haru felt bad for not being able to perform well today, he flipped his hair and looked toward the swimming facility, wondering if Rin had similar problems. He doubted it. Haru looked away when Makoto looked at him with a questioning expression.

It was the end of today’s training. Ama-chan made the boys make their own food, which meant they would have to cook dinner soon, which also meant that they had to get some fire. The hob Makoto had brought had broken yesterday, so they had to make a fire on their own.

Neither of them had thought of brining matches.  
Makoto had volunteered to go to the shop and get a lighter or matches to make it easier to make a fire, but Nagisa had matter of factly stated that it was an important test they had to go through. That meant that Nagisa and Rei now tried to make the fire from scratch. Haru didn’t know how those two could be so good friends. They did everything differently. They were now in the middle of an argument as to how they were going to start the fire.  
Rei wanted to precisely follow each step of the book of wilderness survival he for some reason had brought with him and Nagisa just wanted to try to rub two branches together until fire appeared.

Haru sat in the front of his tent, watching Nagisa run around with the branches while Rei persuaded him and yelled “Nagisa, don’t fool around. We need to make the fire”

He pulled his legs up to his chest, put his arms around them.

“You ok? Haru?” Makoto sat down next to him. Makoto looked at him with eyes full of concern and a smile full of reliance.

Haru didn’t answer just looked out on the ocean as though it held all the answers.

“It’s about Rin isn’t it?” Haru yelped. Damn Makoto and his intuition.

Makoto smiled at Haru’s reaction. “You’re going to swim together again. I know it. He’ll come around at some point. Whenever he’s gotten over whatever there’s bugging him” Makoto’s intuition wasn’t spot on.  He gave Haru a comforting clap on the shoulder before walking over and taking the branches from Rei and starting the fire instead.

Haru made mackerel for them.

“Mackerel, again?” Rei sighed

“Haru’s Mackerel is the best mackerel there is! Don’t be mean Rei!” Nagisa said with a teacher voice, before he sat down and ate is own.

“It’s really good Haruka Senpai, isn’t it Ama-chan?” Gou looked at Ama-chan, who nodded.

After they finished eating, Nagisa suggested they stayed around the fire a little more, since it was only 6 in the night.

Nagisa was in the middle of a penguin impression when he stopped and shrieked “Rin!”

Haru turned around and saw that further up the beach, Rin was running. He stopped as Nagisa called his name.

Rin considered taking a run for it and pretend he hadn’t heard the call. But he couldn’t ignore them now that they all had seen him _and_ they had seen him react to Nagisa. He walked slowly towards them.

Shit. Haru thought, they weren’t supposed to meet each other before tonight. Could he fake a heart attack and get out of this situation?

“Tsk what do you want Nagisa?” He sounded as hostile as ever, one hand on the hip as he boringly looked at Nagisa. He didn’t recognize Haru’s presence. Rin was wearing some training clothes; his hair was gathered in a neat little ponytail.

“Join us!” Nagisa sounded childish, as though he would throw a fit if Rin didn’t. Makoto was looking at Haru to see how he reacted. Haru tried not to.

“Oi” Nagisa had grabbed Rin’s hand and pulled him over to the group, forced him to sit down, right beside Haru who tensed ever so slightly. They didn’t greet each other, not even looking at each other. The awkwardness of the situation was clear for everyone. Everybody disliked Nagisa a little bit at the moment; Rin hoped Nagisa disliked himself a little for bringing them all in that situation.  
Rei and Ama-chan who didn’t know what was going on just looked confused around.

“We’re doing truth or dare” Makoto said, trying to ease the tension and offer an explanation.

“You’re still doing that? That’s ridiculous!” He mocked.

“Nii-chan!” Gou sounded strict

“I remember it used to be you, who suggested we did that, Rin-Chan” Nagisa pointed out and Makoto smiled. It was true that Rin used to be that guy. 

“Yeah, but I’m not a kid anymore” His cheeks was slightly flushed.

“Come on, Rin. It’ll be fun, even Haru have been playing” Gou tried to convince him. At the mention of Haru’s name, Rin’s head made a jolt towards him, but Haru didn’t seem like he was paying attention. It wasn’t because they were enemies anymore: that they didn’t want this meeting to happen. It was just that neither of them had gotten over the fact that they had kissed, not once but twice. They haven’t even admitted that much for each other, to be together with everybody else was just agonizing.

“But it’s stupid” Rin looked away, sounding like a brat. He didn’t look like someone who was about to leave.

“You know what’s stupid? Calling coach Sasabe mom” Nagisa intruded

“HUH?!” Rin looked shocked and angry at Nagisa who rolled onto his back and clenched his fists over his stomach as he laughed at Rin’s embarrassment.

“That’s pretty stupid” Haru said quietly making everybody laugh even more. In the end Rin laughed too and then Haru laughed.

When they were done laughing, they all just sat there. Rei couldn’t help but feel a little outside, since the others had so much history, but he was on the team now too. He had the right to be there.

After some rounds of truth and dare which among others resulted in Rei and Nagisa kissing (Gou’s dare to Rei, who was burning with embarrassment as Nagisa grinningly attacked him), Rin got up.

“Where are you going Nii-chan?” Gou asked as he got up. He hadn’t been all that friendly, but he hadn’t exactly been mean either.

“I have an appointment later” He said, turning pink.

“Is it a girl Rin-Chan?” Nagisa was always curious when there were gossip in sight.

“Drop the chan” He said and then he grinned as he looked Haru in the eye and continued “And yes, you can say that. If she’s not late”

Did that mean Rin still wanted to meet with Haru? His look sure implied it.

“Don’t worry Rin” Haru grimaced as he continued “she probably won’t be” it was not in his best interest to refer to himself as a girl.

“Eh” Makoto gasped, looking from Rin to Haru as though he figured something out, before he indulged in a cough.

“Makoto-Senpai, you’re alright?” Rei hurried over to perform the correct technique as to dunk someone who was coughing, in the back.

Haru hurried over to see if Makoto was okay. When he stopped coughing Rin was already gone.

“We should head back too Gou, it’s getting kind of late” Ama-chan said as she got up from her chair. She was the only one with a beach chair. She said as a teacher it was necessary.

“But it’s only like 9!”

“But I need my beauty sleep and I have a lot of work tomorrow” She started walking back to where she and Gou slept.

“Ehh, but you don’t do anything Ama-chan” Rei mumbled, careful so she couldn’t hear him.

“Night, Go to bed now” She waved over her shoulder as Gou followed her.

“Haru, could I talk to you for a sec?” Makoto asked as they were extinguishing the fire.

“What’s going on?” Makoto asked hesitatingly

“What do you mean?” Makoto knew Haru just as much as Rin. He wasn’t fooled either.

“You know what. Between you and Rin?”

“Nothing’s going on besides the usual.”

“So you’re not competing over a girl?”

The question surprised Haru so much it almost made him laugh. Wow. That was what this conversation was about.

“No, why would you think that, Makoto?”

Makoto flushed a little, embarrassed by Haru being openly amused by the assumption.

“It’s just that, ehm. When Rin said he was meeting a girl, you seemed to know what he was talking about, so I just thought that you two were at something. Seeing that you guys always compete I just thought that it was about a girl this time”

“Besides Nagisa told me you weren’t there for some hours the last two nights. We didn’t want to ask you because we thought you were dealing with something and that you would talk to us whenever you were ready.  
When Rin said the thing about the girl, I just thought that you had been missing those nights because you had gone visiting this girl.” Makoto was obviously red now. Haru thought that Makoto shouldn’t be embarrassed, not when he was so close to the truth. He hadn’t gone visiting a girl, he had gone visiting Rin. But he wasn’t going to say that.  

Haru was displeased with himself. He hadn’t been careful enough. First had Rin senses his presence at the swimming facility and then Nagisa and Makoto had discovered his lack of presence in the tent. Good thing he wasn’t a Ninja.

“I wasn’t visiting a girl”

“What did you do? Did you meet Rin then? It has something to do with him.”

No reason for denying it, he just nodded.

“What have you to been doing? Racing each other?”

It was as good an explanation as any.

“Yeah”

“And you’re racing again tonight?”

“Yeah” It wasn’t the truth, but it wasn’t a lie either. Haru had no idea what Rin had meant when he said he should come again. 

“But why did he refer to you as a girl though?”

“He didn’t know if I would show up so he tried to cover up, while he uhm asked me”

Makoto nodded, trying to understand.

“It’s weird though” Makoto’s eyes widened “Wha. What? did you two? Are you two?” Makoto was smart and he was about to put the puzzles in the right places.

“No, We just ehr we’ve been racing each other” Haru tried frantically to explain 

“I don’t believe you. Are you guys really, wow?” He wasn’t convinced.

“No!”

Makoto gave him a stern look. Dammit, why did people know him so well? Haru thought. 

“I don’t know Makoto” Haru was also turning pink now.

“What happened?”

“I’ve been going to see the pool and I met Rin yesterday and he uhm kissed me”

“I knew it wasn’t the normal kind of awkwardness today!”

“Stop looking triumphant! Rin and I haven’t even talked about it yet.” He angrily replied.

It was the end of the discussion and Haru headed back to camp. He wanted them all to get to bed so he could go and talk to Rin, who messed up his head.

“Nagisa has always said it was obvious that Rin was in love with you” Makoto said friendly to his friend as they walked.

“Not a word to him” Haru ignored the statement. He was in a bad mood. He hadn’t even had time to think about anything and now Makoto knew?

After they packed all the things away Makoto said “Go ahead Haru, go for your walk” His eyes twinkled with slight amusement, knowing why Haru went.

“Where are you going on your walks Haru-Chan?” Nagisa tried to get out of him.

“It doesn’t matter, Nagisa. I’ve talked with him about it.”  Makoto couldn’t hide a smile. Why was he so happy?

“What? Mako-Chaaaaaaaaaaaan? Haru-chaaaaaaaan? Tell meee!” Nagisa cried

Haru ignored him and started walking.

“We should follow him, Rei-Chan!” Nagisa suggested

“No” Rei said as he took off his glasses and went into the tent to go to sleep.

As Haru walked he made sure that Nagisa didn’t follow him. Nagisa would do it, he knew he would, he was way too curious. He just hoped that Makoto could make sure he didn’t. 

Haru was getting more and more nervous as he walked. Rin was waiting for him in front of the building.  He hadn’t seen Haru yet, and Haru was pleased to see that Rin looked just as nervous.

“Hi Rin” Haru stopped a few steps away, nervously tugging his left sleeve with his right hand. He wasn’t sure if he should kiss him or not. Rin wasn’t sure either.

“You’re late” He said instead of a greeting.

“Nagisa, hindered me in going before”

“Typical. Come on” He walked towards the door.

“I have a card, that allow me to enter” Rin said as an answer to Haru’s confused look. He had been sure that Rin had snuck in. It must be one of the privileges he got from going to a top school.

Rin led him towards the swimming pool. He didn’t even shower before he went into the hall and immediately stripped. He was wearing his swimsuit underneath his clothe.

“Race?” He said diving into the water. 

Haru stared at the curve Rin made in the air. It took his breathe away for a second before he threw his own clothes off, also wearing his swimsuit under, and dove into the water.

They raced. Haru smiling the whole time, this was what he had been hoping for, being able to swim with Rin again.

“You’re out of shape” Rin grinned as Haru catched up to him at the end of the race.

“You started before me, I didn’t have a chance” He countered. 

Rin duck under the water and reappeared in front of Haru. He poked Haru in the chest.

“You wanna go again then, loser?”

The closeness made Haru blush. He thought of the kiss they had shared the night before. Rin hadn’t noticed the change in Haru’s behavior and got closer in what he saw as a challenging posture. 

It wasn’t until their eyes met that Rin stopped, suddenly insecure of what to do next. Rin tried looking up, but he couldn’t get himself to meet Haru’s eyes. It was awkward for a second, and then they both moved forward into a kiss.

It was a needy kiss. They pushed against each other so hard, it looked like they tried to become one.

Rin was the first to open his mouth. He pushed his tongue gently against Haru’s lips who willingly opened up and let their tongues meet.

Rin proceeded to pick Haru, who was lighter in the water, up. Haru secured his position by locking his feet behind Rin’s back. Rin pushed them to the pools wall and let Haru go.

They were still kissing each other. All thoughts stopped the moment they pressed their lips together. They just followed whatever their bodies wanted.

Haru broke free from the kiss to get air. Rin looked at him, face blushing worse than ever. Haru thought his face had the same color.

“Haru? Have you ever done anything, with anyone?” He sounded so vulnerable in that moment. Haru had kissed someone before, but nothing more.

“Me neither” Rin said and giggled nervously. It surprised Haru. Rin would have gotten all kinds of attention from girls; he already had when they were kids.

Rin kissed him again, this time a little more aggressively. He bit Haru’s lower lip, to which Haru pulled him closer, so he could deepen the kiss. They kissed for a while shifting between fast and slow pace.

Then Rin got a little more confident, now that he knew Haru wouldn’t push him away. He placed his hand on Haru’s hip, to see his reaction at that. Haru looked down shortly, but didn’t try to remove it. As they kissed Rin lowered his hand a little, feeling Haru’s dick through his swimsuit. He got a reaction at that. Haru jumped in surprise, eyes widened as he looked at Rin.

“Sorry, I. I” Rin was, if possible, redder than before.

“It’s okay, I was just surprised” Haru gave Rin a soft kiss as he took his hand and placed it on his own stomach, just above the swimsuit.

Rin took the invitation and slid his hand inside. The swimsuit was tight; he didn’t have space to move his hand. He put his other hand on the edge of the swimsuit and pulled down. Swimsuits were so tight that Haru wouldn’t be able to stand like a human if they only came half off, so Rin duck under the water and pulled them all off.

Haru was now completely naked before him. He reached out, to take Haru’s cock in his hand. He had never done that to anyone, besides himself, before. He moved in closer, so he could touch Haru’s face and chest with his other hand. He couldn’t concentrate on kissing; he tried his best to make the handjob work.

He was so concentrated that he didn’t even realize that Haru reached out for him as well, tugging the elastic of Rin’s swimsuit. Rin stopped the handjob shortly to throw his own swimsuit off.

Haru took Rin’s dick in his hand and they stood jacking each other off, while they were panting and gasping each other’s names. 

“Haru” he tried to say “We can’t come here, people will swim here tomorrow” Rin had just thought about how his entire class would be swimming in these waters, they wouldn’t be cleaned before _after_ their training. He couldn’t do that to them.

“Let’s go to the shower then?” Haru suggested, to Rin’s delight.

“Wait. I want to try something first”

Rin took three slow breathes before diving into the water. Haru looked confused in the water and let out a gasp, when Rin started kissing his dick underwater.

Haru had to grip tight at the pool’s edge, so he wouldn’t fall.  
Rin frequently came up for air. While he did that, he continued to stroke Haru, who tried the best he could not to come.

The last time Rin went down, he opened his entire mouth and put Haru all the way inside his mouth. It was too much for Haru and he came into Rin’s mouth.

He gasped for air when he resurfaced. He’d been down there for a long time, letting Haru finish. He breathed heavily, water dripping everywhere.

“Did you just swallow?” Haru asked

“Let’s head to the showers so you can pay me back” Rin said as he nodded.

They collected their swimsuits, jumped out of the pool, both still naked.

When they got into the showers, Rin pulled Haru into a stall and turned the water on, while pushing him against the wall. Kissing again, tongues everywhere.

Haru did pay back. He didn’t hesitate before getting on his knees, using both his hands and his tongue trying to get Rin to come.

Rin leaned against the wall as his hands caressed Haru’s hair, massaging his head as he tried to push them closer to each other. It was a miracle that Haru didn’t gag; he managed to pull himself away to get air a few times, each accompanied with moaning “Sorry” from Rin.

Good thing he had the edge of the pool to hold onto, otherwise Rin would have drowned, he thought as he gasped for air once more.

Haru twirled his tongue around Rin’s dick.

“Haru” he cried, tightening his grip in Haru’s hair. Rin didn’t warn Haru, so Haru had just removed his mouth when Rin came, resulting in Rin coming Haru in the face.

Rin slid down the wall and they sat looking at each other for a while. The water still running, removing all the come from Haru’s face.

“What are you thinking, Haru?”

“Something Makoto told me”

“What was that?” Rin sounded interested.

“What?” he demanded as Haru blushed.

“It’s just something Nagisa told him”

Rin lifted one brow in question.

“Makoto just said that Nagisa had told him that he had thought that you had been in love with me since we were kids” Haru looked away, but looked at Rin when there wasn’t an answer.

“Were you?”

“I didn’t hate you” Rin finally said

“What happened in Auatralia, Rin?”

He hesitated before giving in to the story. “The first year I was gone, my dad died. It was cancer. They hadn’t told me he was sick, so it came as a total shock when mom called to tell me he had passed. It was only a few months into my new school year. As a kid he wanted to go to the Olympics, he was good enough to do so. When he died I wanted to honor his memory. I started to train harder, adopted his dream. Thought that was the only way, I forgot everything else.  
When I came back, the first New Year, and you won, I couldn’t look at you. Be with you. I thought I was a dishonor. I thought I’d failed my dad. Training became the most important thing in my life. I didn’t realize until I saw you guys at the old Iwatobi swim club. I realized I missed having real friends. I missed _you_ ” There were tears in Rin’s eyes.

“I’m sorry” Haru moved over to sit beside him, embraced him. It wasn’t even awkward that they both still were naked.

Haru kissed Rin’s forehead, as if it was the normal thing to do. When he did Rin looked up, tears and water from the tap mixing on his face. He reached up so he could kiss Haru on the lips. The kiss started out soft, but Rin needed comfort, so he pushed himself closer to Haru, like he was desperate for the touches. When Haru started getting hard again Rin took a firm grip on his hip and moved them both so Haru sat on top of him.

Rin caressed and squeezed Haru’s ass and earned deep moans in return.

“Rin. Do you want to? To go all th... Do you?” Haru wasn’t sure how to ask without sounding awkward.

“Yes, Haru. I want you” He breathed as he licked one of Haru’s nipples. Haru didn’t know that it would feel so good to be touched there.

“Do you know how to do it?” Haru asked awkwardly as Rin started sucking his own fingers. He didn’t answer instead; he put one finger into Haru’s entrance. Haru had an object at home he sometimes would use to pleasure himself with. It was for anal use, so he didn’t need that much preparation. Rin was probably new to all anal pleasure, so he wouldn’t know that Haru already had tried having something up his butt before. He might tell him sometime.

Rin put another finger in and Haru tensed, Rin was a little rough. Relax, Haru thought as he controlled his breathe. When he was relaxed enough Rin moved his fingers around, he didn’t hit the right spot, but it did feel pleasurable. When Rin was done he spat on his fingers and covered his length in it before Haru placed himself on top of the dick and slowly pressing himself down.

Rin threw his head back as much as the wall allowed. Haru started bouncing slowly up on down, while he marked Rin, made a hickey on the neck, as he did Rin tightened his grip on Haru’s hip.

When Rin had overcome the first part of feeling Haru’s tight insides he started grinding his hip upwards, meeting Haru on the way. They were both panting at this point.

“Haru”

“Rin!”

“Haru!”

It was like a rhythm, they mumbled, whispered and screamed each other’s names as they kept going.

Rin was focused on moving his hip upwards while on the same time dragging Haru down, so Haru started stroking his own dick as Rin’s movements got rougher.

They kissed moaned and touched each other.

They almost came on the same time, Haru first. He collapsed on top of Rin, trying to catch his breath.

When they were done, neither of them could stop smiling. They showered together, cleaning each other and got dressed. When they left the showers they heard something.

“Did you hear that, Rin?”

“What?”

“Shh”

They both stood still and listening.

“Maybe he’s showering?”

Rin and Haru looked at each other mirroring each other’s horror. It was Nagisa.

“Maybe he’s not, Nagisa?” Makoto sounded. He was yelling, trying to warn Haru, if he happened to be showering.

“Shit” Rin muttered under his breathe. Damn Nagisa and his habit of interfering.

“Why am I here again?”

They were _all_ there? Haru thought as he heard Rei sigh. They were getting closer. It sounded like they came from the pool.

Haru took Rin’s hand and ran towards the door. Haru didn’t know the facility, so Rin quickly took over to lead them safely outside, never once letting go of each other’s hands.

When they came outside they kept running, so they were as far away as possible. They stopped to catch their breathe.

“That was close” Haru said in-between each breath.

Rin threw his head back, laughing so hard he couldn’t stop. At first Haru just looked at him, dumbfounded, but his laugh was infectious and they soon had to use each other as support to stand.

When they were done they stood enjoying the silence, which for once was comfortable and not awkward.

“We should get back” Rin said.

“Don’t leave again Rin” Haru suddenly became afraid that he was. That this was the last they would ever see of each other.

“I won’t, not now, not ever” He rested his forehead on Haru’s, looking him in the eyes and kissing him, the same carful kiss like the first they had shared.

They started going back, holding hands. They came to a stop, when they had to go each direction to get to their beds.

“I never hated you at all, Rin” Haru felt like he had to say it “the opposite actually!” He said looking into the ground. Rin turned Haru around so they were facing each other.

“Yeah me too, the opposite. Nagisa was right you know” He blushed and Haru didn’t think he would ever be tired of this side of Rin.

Haru leaned in and kissed Rin. One day they might be able to say the true words and that day will be a day they both would cherish, but for now they were just happy that it had come this far.  
They truly didn’t hate each other.

 

 

When Haru came back, the camp was empty, which was good, because he wouldn’t have to answer questions tonight. He would tell Makoto everything about it tomorrow. Nagisa had to wait until Rin and he was ready to tell the rest of the world. It wasn’t that Nagisa wasn’t important enough to know by now; he just couldn’t keep a secret for more than 5 minutes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was that. Thanks for reading! Comments about how to do better next time are welcomed!


End file.
